


夏日三十题

by natsumina0921



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsumina0921/pseuds/natsumina0921
Summary: canon in D，非常好用





	夏日三十题

书签夹在未读完的那一页，顶上的小孔里带了一把漂亮的流苏。眼镜也摘下来，稳妥的放在书上。能调节亮度的台灯被旋到最小，整个房间都笼罩在一片橙黄中。  
樱井翔低下头，右手托着相叶雅纪的下巴亲吻起来，刷过牙没多久的嘴里全是薄荷的味道。

“刚洗过澡，没关系吗？”

嘴上虽然是这么说的，手上的动作却一点没停。少年的肌肤细腻又沾着些微小汗珠，像刚刚捞起的一尾鱼，趁着亲吻的间隙熟练跨坐在樱井翔的身上。光裸的身体被灯光打出好看的颜色，胸前的突起留下阴影。樱井翔的手揉过少年圆圆的后脑勺，顺着脖颈依次抚过锁骨、前胸、微微突出的肋骨、凹陷的肚脐，最后圈成一团，握住相叶雅纪的分身。  
手指上常年与笔杆接触的地方有薄薄的一层茧，樱井翔故意用茧去摩擦相叶雅纪的，之后便听到他伏在自己耳边浅浅的喘息声。

本来靠手臂的力量支撑着身体的相叶雅纪慢慢趴在了樱井翔的身上，又被对方推倒在床上。手里一直握着分身上下套弄着，相叶雅纪终于在越积越多的快感中射了出来。

“这样就可以了吗？小翔明天不是也休息？”

相叶半眯着眼睛，手指也伸下去，隔着裤子戳上面那人的，又抬起头，亲了亲樱井翔的脸颊。然后就看到樱井翔自觉的脱了身上的T，一手撑着身体与相叶接吻，一手利索的脱掉裤子。刚刚流出来的液体一点也没浪费，全部被樱井翔抚弄着涂在穴口。  
没有停歇的亲吻，完全没有喘息的机会，相叶感觉自己的舌头都被搅的发麻，本来想点火的手也改为抓住床单。眼睛完全闭了起来，单凭触感樱井翔的手已经试探着往里捅了一根，余下的手轻轻抚慰着周围的皱褶。  
终于结束这个冗长的吻，樱井的嘴唇贴着相叶的脸蹭到耳后，伸出舌头舔了一下耳垂，又整个含住，用牙齿轻轻的咬。

手指勾起关节，指甲贴着内里刮蹭，相叶忍不住颤抖起来。感觉樱井的手指添了一根，接着又添了一根，撑开然后又推出去。接着换了一个物件，滚烫的抵在那里。上面的人整个向下压过来，同样赤裸的身体覆上自己的，还黏糊糊的手指挤过来，与自己的扣在一起。  
接着就被填满了。

相叶的右腿被樱井搭在胳膊上，身体被折成一个奇怪的角度。下身含住的一根正碾过身体里最细嫩的一块。房间满是细碎的喘息呻吟，夹杂着肉体碰撞的声音混和着水声。相叶伸过左手想要关掉台灯，被樱井捞着胳膊阻止。

“我想看着你的脸做。”

居然就这么到了顶点，相叶失焦的眼眸望着樱井勾起的嘴角，接着是更猛烈的撞击。前端一直贴着那处敏感来回顶，相叶刚刚高潮过的身体又被蹭出了反应。胳膊被拉起来环住樱井的脖子，相叶没有人理会的前端自顾自的吐着液体，与汗水混在一起浸湿身下的床单。  
之后又顶了几十下，樱井才吻住相叶的嘴唇，抽出自己的射在相叶的小腹上。


End file.
